This invention is a breath intake valve for a tracheostomy tube. Specifically, the invention is an improvement of the Tracheostomy Device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,356 to Muir.
A tracheotomy (or tracheostomy) involves placement of a breathing tube into an incision through the windpipe. The Muir patent relates to a “speaking” valve for the external free end of the breathing tube to assist a tracheostomy patient's speech. The Muir valve is a unidirectional air valve or check valve. It allows air intake into the patient's trachea, and it blocks exhalation, thereby redirecting exhaled air to the patient's larynx, epiglottis, sinuses, and mouth to permit normal speech.